I'll Be Your Friend
by Lady Bliss
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Kagome's heart has longed for the man she just cannot seem to have ever since her childhood. He's her best friend, and neither seem to be courageous enough to allow it to be more than that. Romance Inuyasha x Kagome
1. Their Beginning Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the anime/manga that is Inuyasha. These are just my free-flow ideas with borrowed characters.**

* * *

**I'll Be Your Friend**

**Chapter One: Their Beginning Friendship**

_Tokyo 2012_  
It was not long after he flipped off his television to surrender to the sleep that beckoned him before he heard his roommate exiting her own room, treading into their shared living area. She tapped on his door lightly and waited for his permission before entering.

"I can't sleep," she admitted shamefully, dodging piles of clothes, clean and dirty alike, on her way to his bed that stood center in his room.

This was not the first time she had said this, and it would not be the last. He pushed himself into a seated position, resting his back against his headboard. Reaching for his cigarettes that sat on his nightstand, he flipped the switch on the lamp to illuminate the room with its dim light. He lit the end of his smoke and took a long drag, watching her as she hopped onto his bed and sat beside him.

She crossed her legs, resting her hands on her lap and watched him release the plumes of smoke he had held in his lungs. "Inuyasha, you really need to stop smoking inside," she lectured.

"The door's open," he answered nonchalantly, motioning towards the open sliding glass door. He took another long drag and blew the toxic fumes toward the outside world as if proving his point. "What's got you all riled up tonight?" he asked, flicking his cigarette toward the ash tray that sat beside the lamp.

The dark haired woman moved to lean back, resting her own back on the headboard of the bed. She wanted to tell him how her heart ached when she was alone at night; how she yearned to be by his side. Instead, she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and said, "The rain."

How easily he saw through those lies. He knew this girl, inside and out. He watched her grow up from an innocent child to the strong-headed woman she had become. Nothing scared her – apart from earth worms. He chuckled at his own thoughts, taking another drag of his cigarette. Though it was true he knew she was lying about the weather, he always invited her into his bed to sleep innocently with him.

"Can I turn on the TV?" she asked, reaching for the remote before even receiving an answer. She crawled over him, grabbing the device from the stand opposite her side of the bed.

Inuyasha was extremely aware of their closeness. He felt the heat of her skin; caught the smell of her hair. She was intoxicating, he mused. They had indeed been close before, wrapped up in each other's embrace in moments of weakness. It never went farther than that, both too scared to complicate their relationship further.

The fact of the matter was, Inuyasha was already claimed. He was stamped property to none other than Kagome's older sister, Kikyou.

* . * . * . * .* . * . * . *

_Tokyo 1999_  
"Can't I come?" Kagome inquired to her sister. She was eleven years old, seven years younger than Kikyou. She watched in envy as her sister carefully applied a small layer of blush to highlight her cheeks, looking into the mirror that sat attached to the vanity desk her mother had bought them to share.

Kikyou smiled, setting down her make-up brush and turning to the young girl. Her brilliant blue eyes met Kagome's grey ones as she said, "This is a very special night for me."

Placing her hands on her hips, the young girl furrowed her eyebrows saying defiantly, "It's just Inuyasha, how special could it be?"

"You'll understand when you're older," Kikyou responded gently, returning her attention to the mirror.

Sighing in defeat, Kagome exited the room with her head hung low, her gaze at the floor. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and made her way to the front door, slipping on her sandals before exiting into the twilight that hung over their home.

She wanted to be involved in the unknown world that her sister was in. Sometimes she was allowed to tag along and go shopping, or hang out at the local WacDonalds with Kikyou and her boyfriend; but it only left her wanting more. Being grown up and exploring life without a hand guiding her every step – that is what she yearned for; to make her own decisions on her own whim.

In frustration, she kicked a pebble as hard as she could, and missed. A blush of fury spread across her cheeks and she kicked again, watching it bounce a few feet in front of her.

"What's eating at you?"

The familiar voice caused Kagome to raise her head up. Her grey orbs caught that of a dark-haired boy, dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a white shirt, complimented by a business-casual coat. He walked over to her, a smirk on his face as he ruffled her hair with his large hand.

She fought him, waving his touch away and scowled, "What's got you guys all dressed up?" she demanded an answer.

His smirk widened and he had knelt to her level, peering at her with his familiar brown eyes, "Answer my question first," he retorted.

"It's not fair!" she yelled, her hands balled at her sides, "I want to go out, too!"

Laughing, the boy stood tall and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. "You're too young. It'll be bed time soon," he mocked playfully.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou's voice caused both of them to turn their attention away from one another. She stood by the front door, her hair curled and her body dressed in a lovely black evening dress, "You're early."

It was that gaze that changed Kagome's life. The teenage boy's eyes were fixed lovingly on her sister; a small pink tint adorned his cheeks. She wanted that look for herself.

It took many years and a few serious relationships before she discovered that it was not just the look she wanted. She wanted that look to be cast onto her by that same boy that had eyes only for her sister.

* . * . * . * .* . * . * . *

_Tokyo 2010_  
Kagome was twenty-two years old when she got her first apartment. It was not the fanciest complex available in Tokyo, but she was proud none-the-less of the tiny two-bedroom space she called her home. She decorated in shades of light blue and green with nick-knacks she found at garage sales. Almost everything she owned was used and bought from strangers, except for what she kept inside her room.

She bought her bed brand new, feeling that she deserved the plush mattress and fancy bed frame from cutting costs in every other department of her living space. The vanity desk she had that sat across from her bed was the very same she had in her room when she was a child, along with the dresser that matched.

It was an ugly night when a knock sounded at her front door, only a few months after moving in. She was asleep peacefully, lulled by the rain against her window when she had woke from the noise. She rubbed her eyes and waited until she heard it again before crawling out of bed wearily.

Shock ran through her, her heart racing at the sight beyond her door. Soaking wet, seemingly unfazed by the cold, stood a man she had not seen in many years. His eyes held sadness, yet he managed a very familiar smirk, "Hey stranger," he said.

"Inuyasha," she struggled to say his name, her eyes wide in confusion as he dropped the duffel he had in his hand and gathered her into his arms, holding on a little too tight.

It was his embrace that spoke all the words that needed to be said. What else could have brought him there other than Kikyou.

She ushered him inside, taking his luggage and finding him a towel. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, eyes cast on the television that they were not really watching, before Inuyasha turned his sad gaze to the girl that sat with her legs folded beside him.

He finally spoke, "Kagome-," he cut himself short as if he was at a loss for words.

Kagome could feel her emotions stirring, ones that she thought she had tucked away long ago. She turned her attention away from the glow of the television, and returned his eye contact. She gave him a reassuring smile, "It's alright," she said, "you can stay as long as you need."

Inuyasha shook his head, "That's not it," he said. He stared into her eyes for a moment before he moved closer to her, bringing his face inches from hers to test her response.

It was in his chocolate-colored orbs that she saw it all: the lust, the want, the hurt, the loneliness. She wondered what he saw reflecting back at him, for her own emotions were conflicting. She did not move toward him nor away. Her lip quivered as she felt his breath tickle the soft skin around her mouth.

There was only a second's hesitation as they stayed in the same position, watching each other's gaze as if wordlessly pleading for the other to stop what their bodies were doing, before his lips gently touched hers. A few softer, patient kisses were planted, their lids lowered to silence the doubts their eyes tried to portray to one another.

Once both their eyes closed completely, lost in the moment, the kisses became hungrier. She parted her lips to leave room for his tongue to explore her mouth, while she tasted his. Both their chests pounded from their ferocious heartbeats. Her head was cloudy, unable to think of anything but him.

Inuyasha began to ease the younger girl back so she lay beneath him on the couch. He felt her hands on his chest, keeping his body from pressing into hers. Using his own grip, he gathered her hands into his and led her arms above her head, pinning them so he could feel her covered breasts against his bare chest, his wet shirt long since discarded.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Kagome could feel his hard member pressing to the sweet spot in between her legs. His hips drove into hers as she arched into him. She was lost in him, every teenage fantasy crossing her mind as she longed for him to come deeper into her. "Inuyasha," she moaned softly, her movements pleading for more.

Suddenly, leaving her breathless and shocked, he jerked away and stood, taking a few steps back from the couch. He cast his eyes to the ground, running his hands through his long dark hair. Silence filled the room, as he could not think of anything he could say to ease the tension that had formed rapidly between them the moment he pulled away.

He knew what he was doing was wrong. He had always looked to Kagome like he would a younger sister. The last he had seen her before then, she was a budding teenager; but the moment she opened the door and looked at him with those grey eyes, he saw the radiant woman she had become right before his eyes.

It was the heartbreak of Kikyou leaving him that drove his actions. He had been wounded and lonely, with no one he trusted to turn to in that large city. Kagome crossed his mind, the young girl smiling in his mental image. He had always found comfort in her, so her arms were the first place he thought to look to mend his broken heart. However, he did not expect to find a woman at that door.

She was too precious to him. He could not think to use her in that way. It was wrong, and he hated himself for letting his weakness get the best of his judgment. What he needed was to correct his mistake, so he turned his sad gaze to her once again, searching for words.

"Kagome," he paused on her name as he saw the hurt on her face. It struck his heart even harder than the break up, the idea of the pain he had just caused her. "I am so sorry, Kagome," he said, looking back down at the floor. He stood oblivious to the real cause of the pain. He thought for sure that she felt taken advantage of, scared of him coming into her home after all these years and assaulting her.

"It's... okay," Kagome said, bringing her gaze up and forcing a smile. When he did not return her gaze, she decided the best method for the event to go away was to pretend like it never happened. "Please, take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

They never spoke of that night again, and Kagome regretted having it end there ever since.

* . * . * . * .* . * . * . *

_Tokyo 2012_  
She laid her tired eyes on him, a soft smile gracing her supple pink lips. The happiness she felt upon gazing into his brown orbs in the early hours of the morning was unlike any other feeling. She wondered how long he had been awake before her, watching her stir into consciousness, leaving the world of dreams she had been in only moments before.

A smirk crossed his lips when their eyes met. He had lain on his side next to her, head propped onto his hand with his elbow resting on his soft pillow.

"What?" the dark-haired beauty asked playfully, pulling the blanket over her head to hide her "_morning face_," as she called it, a habit she formed.

"You snore like a little hog," Inuyasha teased, sitting up and grabbing a cigarette, cherishing the nicotine that his body called for. The truth was, he had made it a habit to wake up before her when she was in his bed. He enjoyed watching her peaceful stature. Although he played dumb, he could often see the sadness in her gaze when she looked at him. He did not know what to make of it, and it caused him his own grief. Though he noticed the days after the nights they spent together, she seemed her happiest.

"Shut up!" Kagome countered from under the covers. She grabbed the pillow from under her head without taking her face out and blindly swung it at him.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, saving his cigarette from her attack by raising it above his head.

Peeking from the covers some-what apologetically, Kagome smiled at him. It was that angry look he had on his face that caused her to giggle. He had to always be the tough-guy, no matter who the audience was. The exception being her sister. The thought made her chest tighten and her smile fade. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest, staring down at the blankets.

Kikyou was very surprised to learn that Kagome was still rooming with her ex boyfriend. She was not bitter nor upset, and often asked about him. The questions her sister would ask would leave Kagome wondering if she still had feelings for him. Though her older sister had moved on since the break, the younger woman was worried she would try to come back into Inuyasha's life to cause grief and heartbreak all over again.

Every time the subject of Kikyou came up, Inuyasha often got upset, anger his defense. He pressed that he did not care for her any longer, but Kagome could see that the hurt Kikyou had left with him was still there. He had stopped moping around the house, gotten a job, thanks to her, at the same bar she had worked at for the last several years. He made friends with a regular at the bar, and even went on dates fairly regularly - to her own dismay.

The entire situation had left the young woman feeling trapped within her emotions. She loved her sister, very much. She also found a wonderful friend in her room-mate, and cared for him deeply as well. Though she was not swayed from either party to abandon the other, she still felt like she betrayed Kikyou for having such feelings for her high school sweet heart, and she felt she caused Inuyasha anguish over any mentioning of her family.

"What's that look?" Inuyasha questioned, dragging hard on his cigarette.

"Just thinking about the family reunion," Kagome answered, "My mother would like to see you." How she prayed that he would smile and accept the invitation. It would be the sign that he finally had gotten over it all; but she had no such luck.

Inuyasha took another long, hard drag of his smoke and angrily exhaled. "Not interested," he shot, turning his head away from her. What would make her think he was remotely interested in bringing up such horrible feelings? There was only one way to deal with the uncontrollable, and that was to avoid it. This is what had gotten him through the first couple months. The anger he harbored was to keep the callouses on his mended heart, so he did not have to suffer like that again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It has been so long since I have written. I was recently reading some fanfiction during my boredom at work and my heart yearns to write another piece. I'm not sure exactly where I am going with this, so I am open for ideas. What would you like to see?


	2. Friends at Work

**I'll Be Your Friend**

**Chapter Two: Friends at Work**

It had been an unusually busy night; given it was the middle of the work week. The music and voices were so loud that Kagome could hardly hear the drink orders being placed. She chatted with the patrons that frequented the place, batted her eyes at new customers. She tossed glass cups to her coworkers, poured multicolored liquids into them like a pro. Her smile was permanently plastered on her face, warm and inviting, lighting up the place.

Inuyasha stole glances at his roommate whenever he could. He loved watching her like this, although he would never admit it out loud. Her demeanor was care-free, easy-going, and one could definitely tell she was well grounded. Customers, women and men alike, gravitated to her like she had her own magnetic pull. She had that vibe, the one that shows the pureness and sincerity in all of her being.

Most of what he loved though was the difference in the smile she gave these strangers, and the smiles she gave him.

Once their manager gave last call, and the people staggered their way out the doors, Inuyasha sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from his brow. He relished in the cool air that seemed to settle in the place once all the bodies had moved out of it. Walking over to the bar, he took a seat on the stool and watched as the crew began to clean up.

"Go home, Inuyasha," Ayame, a red-head that worked in the kitchen, had said, "We don't need protecting once the doors are locked."

The dark-haired man scoffed, standing up and walking around to the inside of the bar. He grabbed two shot glasses and tapped his fingers idly, waiting.

Kagome, exiting from the kitchen door, gave her warming smile to him, "What are you drinking tonight?" She grabbed the bottle of vodka he pointed to and nimbly filled the two glasses laid out before her. Before placing the bottle back in its place, she held it up toward the red-head in offering, who was busily wiping the counters next to them.

"Not tonight," Ayame declined, putting a hand up in protest and continued her work.

The duo tossed back the shot, Kagome inhaling and gritting her teeth from the burn in her throat. She looked at Inuyasha, who drank it down like it had been water, "Another?" she asked.

Surprised, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Tough night?" He pushed his empty shot glass toward her as she grabbed a bottle of the cherry flavored vodka. He watched as she poured, trying to read the expression on her face.

Her lips still held a smile, though her eyes told a different story. She raised her glass to his in a toast and again tossed the shot back, the harsh liquid going down more smoothly than the first. "Let's just live a little," she said, prepping for a third ounce.

After the alcohol took its toll and the bar was squeaky clean, the two walked arm in arm down the deserted streets back to their apartment. Kagome stumbled, using the man beside her as support as she giggled giddily, regaining her composure. They laughed about embarrassing moments in the past, reminiscing on their time together.

"How did he grab the spray nozzle from behind the counter anyway?" Inuyasha inquired his gaze forward as he held tightly to the drunken girl's arm, helping her keep her balance.

Kagome laughed through her words, "He just snatched it from Ayame's hand when she threatened to spray him!"

"He didn't have to spray me," Inuyasha scoffed.

"You looked like a wet dog!" she laughed.

"Well, you guys worked the rest of the night in see-through tops."

Stopping in her tracks, the girl's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?" she asked, putting a hand to her mouth.

Inuyasha smirked and pulled her along, getting her to walk beside him once again. "You think you'd make all those tips on just that face?" he said, tensing for the oncoming blow. When he did not receive the playful punch that he anticipated, he looked down to see her staring at the ground. "Oh c'mon!" he pleaded, "I was just joking."

They had finally approached the apartment complex. Kagome started up the stairs to their third story home, her companion close behind. She continued in silence, rummaging through her purse for the house key. Once she unlocked the door, she sulked inside and threw herself down on their couch.

Cautious of this unknown, emotional territory the girl was in, Inuyasha walked slowly inside and took a seat softly beside her. He studied her, the sad look in her eyes she sometimes had, wishing for the smile reserved only for him. Blushing at his thoughts, he cut himself off. _What was only for him_? he mused. He had no claim on her; no right to think that there was an intimate place for him in her life – aside from the occasional "_best friend_" moments as she called them.

"Inuyasha," she spoke, breaking him of his thoughts. She built up a drunken courage, looking at him longingly in those brown-eyes she loved so much. "Do you think I'm attractive?" she asked.

His eyes grew wide and a blush spread across his face, ferociously burning his cheeks. "I guess," he mumbled before he spat defensively, "but I don't think of you like _that_." It was a lie, and he knew it, but he was too embarrassed to answer honestly. The thought scared him; that of her finding out his far from innocent thoughts of her. What would she think of him if she knew the truth? He dreaded that their friendship, the way it was right then, would become awkward and distant. He could not handle the possibility of change in fear of the worst – losing Kagome, like he had her sister.

Standing tall and straightening the coat he had yet to shed, he spoke over his shoulder, "I'm going to have a smoke," and with that, he stepped out onto the balcony attached to their living room and closed the sliding glass door behind him.

Kagome's heart felt like it flipped upside down, a painful ache forming. _Of course he did not think of her like that_, she thought. She stood up after Inuyasha had lit his cigarette, walking into the bathroom and looking into the mirror. She was not as graceful or beautiful as her older sister. Her eyes were grey, dull in comparison to Kikyou's vibrant blue eyes. Her hair was often unruly, her skin less lustrous. She lacked the gentle nature that her older sibling had, the patience to absorb what was around her before opening her mouth to speak.

It was an unhealthy obsession. Constantly, she compared herself, finding their differences to be her faults. Before that night when he came knocking on her door just two years prior, she had been more confident and strong-willed. Now it seemed she molded herself around the man she wanted, unable to break free from the emotional tie she knotted by herself. Every ounce of her being wanted him to be hers, but she could not figure out how to make that happen. It didn't seem possible to make him love her – like _that_.

Exiting the bathroom, her cheeks pink from emotion and alcohol, she made her way into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She fumbled to her bed, flopping down on her stomach and hugged her pillow. She had only lain there a few moments before she heard a tap at her door. "Go away," she groaned, voice muffled by her pillow.

Against the protest, Inuyasha opened the door and made his way into the tidy room. He stared at her; a raised eyebrow adorned his features as he asked, "Spinning?"

Raising her head from the pillow, she turned and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm fine," she answered sharply, defensive anger in her eyes. As if mocking her, she felt her stomach contract as a familiar wave of nausea hit her. She launched herself from the bed, scurrying into the bathroom that was attached to her room, slamming the door behind her. She knelt before the toilet in the nick of time, her stomach spilling its contents into the bowl.

Slightly humored by the situation, Inuyasha moseyed over to the door and rested his head against the frame, listening to the retching sounds just beyond the wooden barrier. He chuckled, waiting for a break in the noise before speaking, "Can I come in, Kagome?"

"No," she whined, laying her head on the seat of the toilet, her arms hung loosely around her. She felt better instantly, though exhaustion from the exertion had set in. The cool porcelain against her skin felt too good for her to care about the cleanliness of the room.

Again, Inuyasha invited himself in anyway. He walked over to the tub and began running the water, letting it hit his wrist to check the temperature before pushing the plastic plug into the drain to allow the tub to fill. He looked at his roommate, at the way her body slumped over the toilet, and could not help but give a small smile. Without a single protest, he removed her shirt, carefully pulling it over her head and tossed it aside, exposing the pink frilly bra she wore underneath.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome managed to mumble through her achy throat, bringing an arm over the top of her chest in attempt to cover her indecency.

He rolled his eyes, "C'mon Kagome," he said, "You've been more exposed in a swimsuit." He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up before carefully placing her into the half-empty tub, her jean shorts becoming saturated. He allowed her to soak in the lukewarm water for a while, sitting on the floor beside her in silence. He watched her eyes flutter open and closed; her face blotchy from vomiting.

Kagome lost herself to her emotions that the alcohol only seemed to intensify. She did not care that she was half-naked or that her make-up was smeared. What did it matter anyway, if he did not think of her as any more than a friend? Her head lolled back and forth, looking at the man sitting outside the tub, then back at the tiled wall. The courage she had built up was crushed in that instant, and she was left once again to pick up the pieces of herself. She had to, so she could be there for him when his emotions were in the mud again.

Once the water began to cool, Inuyasha picked the girl up into his arms and wrapped a towel around her. He led her back into her bedroom and sat her down on the edge of her bed, bending over to look at her, "You alright to sit?" he asked, starkness in his voice. When he received a nod, he walked out of the room and returned with one of his tee-shirts. He began to remove the towel from around her when she stopped him.

Re-energized from the cold air after being removed from the warmth of the water, she stopped him. She dropped the towel and motioned for him to turn around. He had rolled his eyes at her, but followed the command none the less. Quickly, she removed her wet clothes and slipped the shirt over her before climbing into her bed.

Hearing the bed creak from her weight as she crawled into the covers, Inuyasha turned back around and crawled in beside her. She had her back to him, her legs curled up toward her chest. He slowly scooted closer, laying on his own side and pressing his body into her form. Wrapping an arm around her, he hugged her close and whispered into her ear, "Usually you are the one taking care of me."

This made Kagome smile. The fact of the matter was that it was very true. That is what she did, and had been doing for the last couple years that they had lived together. She stayed by his side as his guiding light, showing him the way to recover his fragile heart. It was those words he spoke that brightened her mood tenfold, though her heart was still laced with sadness. She could not fall apart because of where she stood in his life. It was her position that was the most important. She was his best friend, and she would be by his side as long as he needed her to be there.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am kind of getting into this story a bit. Finally have some ideas brewing more than just free-writing.  
I am debating whether or not to use Sango and Miroku, due to my want of focusing on Inuyasha x Kagome. Whenever they are added into stories I feel that the author pulls away from the main bits and semi-goes into a different half-assed romance between the other couple. It's distracting, boring, and often unoriginal. I don't want to do that. But I just might. Who knows. Still flowing with the punches with this one!


	3. Friends On A Date

**I'll Be Your Friend**

**Chapter 3: Friends On A Date**

Inuyasha was conflicted, to say the least.

The months after the break up, he had seen women – a lot of women. He could not say he felt anything for them, and he was certain that they did not feel anything toward him. Often times they were just as broken and lonely as he was; looking to fill the void with that fleeting moment of ecstasy. But as time went on, he felt less inclined to go out, and spent more and more time with Kagome. Staying at home and arguing, laughing, wrestling and sometimes in silence with her became his favorite pastime. She had a special way about her, whether she was angry or smiling at him, to make him forget his troubles.

So when he awoke in the early hours of the afternoon, expecting a lecture on leaving his ramen cups scattered about the kitchen the night before, he was shocked to find his roommate gone. Their apartment was already tidied up, the dryer still humming as the laundry inside tumbled about, and a note was taped to the refrigerator door. He snatched it greedily, rubbing his eye as he read the cursive lettering:

"_Inuyasha – gone out. _

_Be back before work tonight._

_- Kagome_"

His eyebrows furrowed as he reread the note. He crumpled the paper up and tossed it nonchalantly to the ground before lighting a cigarette. A sense of loneliness washed over him as he stood in the silence of their home.

The hours before work, he and Kagome usually cleaned the apartment together. They would argue over who took a shower first, watched a little television together, then walked to work. It was their routine on work days. She never made plans on those days, and had never gone out without mentioning with who and _at least_ where.

Inuyasha hated change.

He grumbled to himself as plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping on the television. Although his eyes were fixated on the screen in front of him, his mind was far off. The more he thought about her being gone, disrupting his routine, the more the anger boiled inside him.

Only two hours, which felt like decades to him, had passed by the time he heard Kagome talking outside their door. He had yet to move from the couch, even when his last cigarette had been stubbed out in the midst of hour number one. He stood up, practically stomping toward the front door. He had his hand on the brass knob when he heard another voice.

A male voice.

Inuyasha did not know what to think. His heart thudded hard in his chest as he released his white-knuckled grip on the doorknob, looking through the peephole and listening.

"I had a great time, Kagome," the man said. The voice was familiar. Inuyasha continued eavesdropping as he racked his brain to place a face to the man, for he stood just out of view.

Kagome smiled warmly as she spoke, "Me too, Hojo."

_Hojo?_ the black haired man mused. He knew exactly who it was. It was a young man who frequented their workplace; a friend to his roommate that she had gone to school with. He had never thought much of him before, but he knew right then he hated him. Listening to their goodbyes, he witnessed the boy plant a kiss on the girl's cheek before he backed away from the door and scurried back to the couch.

It was only a moment later that Kagome walked through the door and closed it quietly behind her. The home was how she had left it, the dryer long since stopped running. She set her purse on the counter and opened the pantry where her stacked washer and dryer were placed.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha snapped, staring at the television. He had tried to be quiet, to wait and see what she would say to him, but he could not contain his bitterness. He was not one to hold his anger in.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice, startled as if she had not known he was sitting there. She had a hand to her chest like she could stop the pounding of her heart. "Jeez Inuyasha, I figured you would be asleep," she said, ignoring the laundry and making her way into the living room.

Inuyasha glowered at her, his arms crossed over his chest. He was too angry to stop and think why he felt that way. He had no claim on the girl; no right to feel the way he did. All he knew was that he did not like that she had gone out without letting him know in advanced, and he certainly did not like the fact she had gone out with _him_.

Analyzing his posture, Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's got you all riled up?" she asked.

His eyes shot daggers at her as he stood. He breezed past her, grumbling under his breath before entering the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Once she heard the shower start, Kagome shook her head and began to fold the laundry. She had been asked out many times by Hojo, and decided it would be refreshing to get out and do something. It had been months since she went on a date. Most her days were spent arguing with her roommate, and she just wanted a break from it. Though, she _did_ have the feeling another spat was about to happen between the two.

* . * . * . * .* . * . * . *

Work went by much slower than normal. Inuyasha eyed his roommate with distaste as she laughed and chatted with the customers. _How could she be so happy when he was so upset?_ he thought. He brooded, glowering at the men who flirted with her. _Who did they think they were?_

"Check out the rack on that one," a man standing a few feet away from him spoke to his friend. He was motioning and looking straight at Kagome.

Heat rushed to Inuyasha's face, burning his cheeks in anger. He was not sure who he was more furious with: Kagome for wearing such an eye-catching blouse, or the men staring down her shirt. He decided on the ladder, stomping over to them, "I suggest you two take a walk," he said in a threatening tone.

Kagome had been leaning on her crossed arms that were placed on the counter, chatting with a couple of her longtime friends when she noticed the ruckus going on across the room. Inuyasha and a couple of male customers were arguing back and forth.

"Who are you to tell us to leave?" One of the males shouted.

Sango arched a brow, following Kagome's gaze to the scene. "What's going on with Inuyasha?" she questioned, causing her boyfriend, Miroku, to stare as well.

"He's been in this mood all day," Kagome let out with a sigh, shaking her head at his behavior.

After practically throwing the two men out of the bar, Inuyasha dusted off his hands and felt a bit better. He went back to his usual spot and stood, catching a glimpse of the three at the bar who were still looking at him. He shot them a scowl and turned his attention away quickly.

Miroku had a small smile on his face as he turned back to talk to the women. "You've got to admit, that temper of his makes for a good bouncer," he said.

Sango placed a finger to her lips, looking up in thought as she spoke, "But even for him, that seemed a little rash."

"You should have seen him at home this afternoon," Kagome said, resting her chin on her hand, her elbow supported by the counter.

"Speaking of which, how did your date with Hojo go?" Sango inquired, catching her gaze with her friend's.

Shrugging with indifference, Kagome let out a sigh. "There just isn't a spark there," she said, "He's sweet, thoughtful, caring-," she was cut short.

"Boring," Miroku interrupted, finishing for her.

"Exactly," she sighed, lowering her head in defeat.

Miroku put on a devious smirk, causing his girlfriend to eye him suspiciously. "What you need is someone with more passion," he started, "someone who has fire in his eyes, ready to whisk you away into excitement."

Catching on, Sango chimed in, "Yes, someone full of spirit."

Raising her head, Kagome looked at them with a smile, "That is exactly who I am looking for."

"You don't have to look very far," Miroku gave her a soft smile, taking her hand in his. "Kagome, beauty such as yours deserves such a man. But sadly, I am taken!" He hung his head in faux sadness.

Sango narrowed her eyes at the man sitting next to her. "Sadly, huh?" she hissed.

Laughing nervously, Kagome retracted her hand from her friend's grasp. She was jealous of their relationship. Though it had its ups and downs, the two stayed loyal to one another throughout the years. She knew it was just a matter of time before they were hearing wedding bells and buying cute pink and blue outfits for little ones. She sighed longingly, lost in her thoughts before a loud whistle caught her attention across the bar. "Sorry!" she said, rushing to aid a customer.

"It's time to put matters into our own hands," Miroku said, eyes closed as he took a sip from the cup in front of him.

Laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, Sango sighed, "It's been far too long. Obviously they can't do it by themselves."

Miroku only nodded in agreement.

* . * . * . * .* . * . * . *

Kagome eyed her watch. She was tapping her foot lightly as she waited outside the bathroom door. "C'mon Inuyasha! This is why I told you to get ready an hour ago!" she cried.

Sango and Miroku had practically begged for her and Inuyasha to accompany them that evening. She was excited to go on a "couple's date," even if her and her counterpart were not technically a couple. Her friends told them to dress for formal dining, something she had not gotten to do in a very long time.

She waited impatiently, watching minutes tick by like hours. _They were going to be late_, she thought, scowling in frustration, eyes still trained on her watch. When Inuyasha finally emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed, Kagome could not help but blush. He looked extremely handsome, his red shirt offset by his black slacks and blazer. It was quite similar to the outfit he had worn many years prior, the day her life had changed forever.

Inuyasha looked at her, a swell of pink crossing his own cheeks. She had put on a white dress, the hem touching her mid-thigh. Her hair was swept back into a messy bun, aside from a few strands that curled around her heart shaped face. Her complexion was flawless, a natural shade of eye shadow and lipstick used to enhance her beauty.

The duo hardly spoke a word to each other on their walk to the restaurant. Neither wanted to test the other's temper, regarding the incident that happened the day before. The frustration and annoyance they had both felt had long since passed, though they had both stayed to themselves until the invitation to dinner. It was not until they arrived to the fancy establishment that their silence was broken.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha demanded as if Kagome had the answer.

Back to staring at her watch, Kagome clutched her purse tightly, anxiety radiating from her. Again silence reared its head for only a few moments before her phone began ringing. She fumbled with it, while trying to dig it out of her purse, before answering quickly, "Where are you?"

Sango coughed from the other end of the phone. She could hear Miroku in the background, moaning as if in pain. "Kagome," she answered in a raspy voice, "we're so sick, we won't be able to make it."

Miroku's voice could be heard, his throat scratchy, "Please, goes on without us! We will go together another time." He began coughing into the phone, causing Kagome's nose to scrunch a bit in distaste of the noise.

Inuyasha watched Kagome hang up her phone and stuff it back inside her purse, eyebrows furrowed as he impatiently waited to hear what was going on.

"Guess it's just us tonight," she said, turning and walking through the front doors of the restaurant.

Inside, the ceilings were high, painted beautifully and the lights were dim. The carpet and walls were beige, the music soft and melodious. The hostess smiled as they approached, requesting a name for the reservations.

"My name is Kagome, but I believe it is under Sango."

The hostess flipped through the sheets in front of her, a disapproving look on her features, "No, we have a reservation under a Sango, but they have already checked in," she drawled, looking harder at the paper in front of her, "But ah! Here we are, Kagome Higurashi?"

Slightly taken aback, Kagome nodded. They were led to a table for two on a deck outside, the night's sky sheltered by a single umbrella that adorned the candlelit table. Around them, couples laughed and chatted together, holding hands and making cutesy faces. Her heart beat hard in her chest as she wondered what her companion was thinking about the entire situation. She was feeling optimistic with the turn of events, looking forward to spending time with the dark haired man of her dreams in a more romantic setting.

Inuyasha rolled with the punches, unsure of what to do or say in the situation. All he could do was stare at the girl who now sat across from him, her face lit up by the moonlight. _She was stunning_, he mused, unaware of his fixation on her until he caught her staring back, a rather confused look spread across her face. He gave a startled expression from being caught, and quickly buried his face in the menu while talking in a hurry, "So those two bailed on us, huh?"

It made her smile when he got flustered, highly flattered when he fixated on her like that. She smoothed out her dress, completely uncaring that the dual couple's night turned single. She lowered her gaze; her long lashes fluttering as she looked down at the menu. "They sounded really sick," she said softly.

Unknowingly to the couple, sat Miroku and Sango a few tables down, faces adorned with dark shades despite the time of night. They sat next to each other, hiding themselves behind their own menus. Devilish smirks were plastered on their faces as they watched the other two, incognito.

"I'm a genius," Miroku gloated smugly.

"You? It was my idea!" Sango scolded him. They yipped in unison and ducked further behind their make-shift shields when they noticed the man they were stalking look over his shoulder in their direction.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, following his gaze.

Inuyasha shook his head and returned his attention to the girl in front of him, "Nothing, just thought I heard something," he answered.

The waitress appeared, a bottle of champagne and two crystal flutes in tote. She set the glasses down and poured the fizzy yellow liquid for them, "Compliments of..." she trailed off as she looked at the table where the other couple sat, finding it deserted. "Oh my, I suppose they left."

"Well, that was kind," Kagome said rather unsure. She thanked the waitress before she departed, eyeing the bottle she left on their table. She tested the drink, a smile on her lips.

It was impossible not to admire the woman sitting in front of him. Inuyasha took a sip of his own drink, his eyes once again locked onto her face as she examined her glass. He found it hard not to admire her. Not in a shallow sense; but deep down to her core. She had a natural way that put him at ease. He watched in amazement over the last couple years as Kagome put him and his troubles first above all else. When he had come to her that night, she took every last sick day she had from work to stay in and sulk with him, and continued those acts every day since. She was indeed his dearest friend, and felt the devastation trigger at just the thought of losing her.

Once the bottle of champagne was nearly depleted, they found it easier to laugh with one another again. The tension and awkwardness was long gone, and in its stead was fuzzy thoughts and pleasant feelings. They had finished their dinner, plates far too large for either to finish, and fought playfully over the check. Inuyasha eventually won, paid, and placed his blazer over her shoulders as they took a slow walk home.

"Thank you again," Kagome's voice was gentle. She had one hand holding the blazer on her shoulder, the other arm hanging loosely by her side. She kept her gaze off to the side, a small smile from the laughter they shared earlier.

"Keh..." was all the dark-haired man could muster, his hands in his pockets and his own eyes adverted to the ground.

The silence that fell between them was not uncomfortable. They enjoyed each other's company, Kagome's hand finding its way into his, interlacing their fingers. Their cheeks were both lit up in a blush, but neither noticed the other's. Only a few blocks away from their home, thunder cracked and lightning lit the sky, rain following immediately after. Laughter fell between them as they began to race home, soaked head to toe by the time the stumbled into the living room.

"I'm going to towel off," Kagome said, a smile still gracing her lips as she exited the living room, retreating into her own bedroom. She pushed the door behind her, though not hard enough to have it latch. It slowly opened an inch, leaving a stream of light to shine out into the dark living room.

Inuyasha removed his shoes first, then pulled his shirt over his head, tossing both off to the side. He began to walk toward his own room to change, but stopped at the light that emitted from the room opposite his. He leaned against the wall, peeking inside to watch his roommate as she removed her wet dress. He stared, his breath shallow at the sight of her naked back. He had to force himself away as she reached back to unhook her bra, quickly moving into his room and leaning against the closed door. He put a hand to his head, trying to shake away the lustful incoherent thoughts. He made his way to his closet, pulling his wet pants off and slipping on a pair of black boxers. With a heavy sigh, he let himself fall forward on his bed, landing face first. He groaned in frustration when he felt his hard on rub against his mattress.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called from the other side of the door.

His eyes shooting open, the man scrambled up and dove under the covers, placing a pillow on his lap. He fumbled with his pack of cigarettes, placing one to his lips and attempted to light it as his door slowly opened. His eyes drew to her and his hand holding the lighter slowly fell, his unlit smoke hanging from his mouth.

Her hair was still wet from the rain, but she had released it from it's tie, causing it to spill over her shoulders. She wore a purple nightgown that formed a sweetheart cut at her chest, the hem hardly long enough to cover the panties she wore beneath. Her nipples were erect, her breasts perky despite being unsupported. The sight made him drool.

Kagome took his silence positively and made her way to his bed. She slipped under the covers and cuddled down into his blankets. "Do you mind?" she asked, looking up at him with a shy smile.

Abandoning his cigarette, Inuyasha made his way down into the blankets, laying on his side to face her. "Getting scared, huh?" he mocked, "What would your _boyfriend_ think of all this?"

Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head and spoke, "Hojo? He's far from being my _boyfriend_. We're just friends."

"You two looked real cozy on the porch the other day," Inuyasha grumbled, wishing he had not brought the subject up. He had somehow made a habit of it though. No matter what, if something had upset him and he had yet to gripe about it, it would come up sooner or later. Oh how he wished he could have picked later from the two options, as he saw Kagome narrow her eyes at him. He immediately changed his expression to that of slightly worried, waiting for the explosion. Shock set in when it did not come, and she instead scooted closer to him, bringing a hand up to touch the side of his face.

"I want _you_," Kagome whispered boldly.

Inuyasha wish she did not say that. He prayed she would take the words back, crawl from his bed, and close herself inside her own room. But she waited too long, and it was far too late. He stared into her grey eyes, filled with lust and clouded from the alcohol, before he crashed his lips to hers, his tongue pressing past her lips to gather the taste he longed for. When she returned the kiss, her tongue stroking his own, he reached a hand up to her breast and removed it from the top of her nightgown. His thumb teased her pert nipple, the contact causing a painful throb in his manhood. He groaned as she pushed her thigh up to rest on his hip, his covered penis able to feel the heat radiating from in between her legs.

"Kagome," he moaned, his kisses trailing down her neck. His fingers pinched her nipples as he ground his hips into hers. His mind was running a million miles a minute, his heart keeping pace with it. "Kagome," he whispered this time, speaking in between licks and nibbles as he attacked her neck, "we shouldn't."

She lightly pushed on his chest, grabbing his attention so he would look back into her eyes. His face was flush, his brown eyes full of passion. She brought her hand up to brush a thumb across his lips, watching those chocolate eyes close. He reached to take her hand that was on his cheek, grasping it in his own. He nuzzled his cheek into her palm before releasing it and reopening his eyes.

His brain was entirely too foggy to think straight. His heart strings were being tugged, but the guilt had been long since swallowed up by his fourth glass of champagne. She wanted him, she had said it herself. Oh, and how badly he wanted her. He knew it was wrong, he could clearly process that_ thought_, but his emotions sang a completely different song - his body agreeing full-heartily. When he felt the girl start trailing kisses down his neck, her tongue lapping at his hot skin, he let his mind shut down and began enjoying the sensations.

Kagome maneuvered her prey onto his back, crawling over him. She left a sticky trail of saliva as she worked her tongue and lips down his chest, past his solid abdomen, and straight to his manhood that peeked from the hole in his boxers. Her tongue teased the tip that was peeking from his foreskin, using her hands to draw it back as she pushed her mouth around it. Using her lips to guard her teeth, she began to move her mouth back and forth on his long shaft, lapping her tongue across the tip whenever she drew up.

This was a treat Inuyasha hardly ever received, and even when he had, it was nothing like this. His mouth was parted slightly, gasps escaping as her mouth worked its magic on his hard cock. He placed his hands on the back of her head, pushing her head down further, entwining his fingers in her hair.

Grasping his thighs, her nails biting at the sensitive skin, Kagome pulled her mouth from him, saliva trailing from her. She smiled nervously, looking up at him. It put her at ease when he smiled back.

"Too much for you?" he played, causing her to blush. He gently pulled her up and rolled her over so that he was on top. He made his way down, his face in-between her legs, keeping his eyes on her face. After removing her panties, he pushed his tongue into her womanly folds, finding the magic button to her pleasure. Playing, pushing, lapping with his tongue, he felt powerful as she wiggled and writhed beneath him. He pushed a finger inside her, hearing her gasp and feeling the tight muscles contract around him. He curled it, massaging the sensitive tissue inside her while continuing his assault with his tongue.

The girl's back arched and she subconsciously tried closing her legs as she felt herself reach climax. Her chest heaved up and down and her heart raced. She bit her lip, letting out a semi-muffled moan as her muscles began to spasm with intensity from the orgasm. With eyes closed tight, catching her breath, she felt the weight of the bed shift as Inuyasha made his way back to lay at her side.

He watched her, admiring the softness of her flush face as she recovered from her orgasm. When their eyes finally met, he had somewhat of a smug look on his face, viewing as her blush began to deepen. He planted a kiss to her lips, gathering her into his arms.

Kagome felt somewhat immature beside him, insecure that she did not make him climax with her own oral skills. Determined, she crawled over him, rubbing her wetness against his still solid dick. She moved her hips back and forth before reaching down and guiding him into her. She bit her lip again, gasping at the tight fit as she lowered herself onto him. She leaned forward, resting her hands on both sides of his head, allowing her hair to cascade around him.

He still had a smug look about him, pushing his hips up to watch her gasp and moan. "Going to show me how it's done?" he breathed, bringing his hands to rest on her backside.

Burying her face into his neck, she kissed and nipped at his skin as she began moving her hips, smiling in pleasure at the slight gasp she heard escape his lips. She kept her hips in rhythm with his as he thrusted upward, trying to fill every inch of her.

Inuyasha grunted in frustration, feeling himself border-lining his own climax. He rolled them over so he was once again in the dominant position. His gritted his teeth as his hips pushed forward hard, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. The girl moaned beneath him, gasping in the painful pleasure he gave her. Sweat lined his back as he felt her nails dig into him. He held her down in her attempts to try and regain control, burrowing his face into her neck to nip at the flesh. He pumped his hips a few more times, slower and more shallow before pulling out and spilling his seed on her stomach. He squeezed the tip of his long shaft, watching the last bit of cum drip out and onto her. Exhaustion rolled over him as he let his body fall to the side, inhaling a breath of fresh cool hair.

They laid their, panting and staring at the ceiling in silence. Both were still fuzzy from their drinks, but the nervousness of the unknown to come began to settle. The dark haired man decided to enjoy the moment, and allow the morning to bring whatever disaster it wanted when the time came. He pulled the girl into his arms and stroked her hair. Their soft breathing was the only sound in the room, lulling them into a deep and well deserved rest.

In the morning, it was even more quiet for Kagome. She awoke, reaching for the man she had fallen asleep beside. When all she could feel was the cold sheets beside her, she opened her eyes to find that she was, in fact, alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had originally written a completely different ending to this chapter, but I scratched it. This happened a little sooner than I had wanted, but it fits better into where I want to complete this story. Trust me though, you would not have liked it the other way!


End file.
